List of Aisha's Outfits
This is Aisha's closet. Most of her outfits tend to be sporty and tomboyish, although she also wears skirts often. Season 2 Civilian The outfit we first see Aisha in besides her Winx outfit is a soft purple sleeveless hoodie with denim capris that have a khaki cuff on the front, with soft pink hiking boots. Sick Room When the others take Aisha in to the nurse because she has PWD (Post Winx Depletion) syndrome she is given a cream nightgown with red trimming. In the nickelodeon version, the nightgown is now pink and blue. Dance: Formal Aisha's formal dance outfit is an aquamarine dress with a dark teal sash that swirls down her arm. With this she wears heels. Under Realm The Under Realm outfit is a khaki explorer outfit, with boots to match. Aisha wears hers with a soft pink scarf. Dance: Red Fountain Aisha's break-dancing outfit is a soft yellow midriff hoodie with red piping, green baggy cargo pants with one leg cut short, and pink sneakers. Gardenia Aisha, when she, Stella, and Musa go club-hopping on Earth, wears a two-piece navy blue outfit (a midriff tank top and a miniskirt, both decorated with silver beads), navy blue leggings, and blue sandals. On her arms she wears navy zebra striped detached sleeves. Camping When the club is camping in the Resort Realm, Aisha wears a pink and green tank top, khaki shorts, khaki and pink bands on her arm, a yellow scarf, and pink and khaki hiking boots. Pajamas For Season 2, Aisha's pajamas are cream colored, sleeveless long johns with yellow and red striped socks, a blue leg warmer on one leg, and long cream and green colored detached sleeves. Skiing When the Winx go skiing, she dons a khaki and dark green snow suit, faded teal leggings, khaki gloves and boots, and a pair of gold goggles. Beach Aisha's beach outfit consists of a sea green bikini with yellow lines on the top half and white stripes on the sides of her bottom half. She also wears a pink headband. LaylaNG2.jpg|Aisha in the sick room nightgown LaylaDance.jpg|Aisha's formal dance dress for Season 2 layla76234234.png|Aisha's formal dance dress full Layla86869.jpg|Aisha's alternate civilian outfit Season_1_Aisha.png|Aisha's alternate civilian outfit full Dance113.jpg|Aisha's break-dancing outfit layla90983746534.png|Aisha's Gardenia Disco Outfit full LaylaCamp.jpg|Aisha in the Resort Realm PiffPower.JPG|Aisha's pajamas in Season 2 AishaE220.png|Aisha's ski outfit from Season 2 layla9393458734535.png|Aisha's ski outfit from Season 2 full Layla_beach_outfit.jpg|Aisha's beach outfit layla7623453.png|Aisha's beach outfit full Season 3 Eraklyon Formals Aisha's formal gown in Season 3 is a dark purple, tank top gown with a light purple, bejeweled bodice that spikes onto the long skirt. Underneath the dress, there is a sparkly purple petticoat showing. Around her shoulders she wears a sea green shrug, and she wears dark green heels. Dance Class When the Winx take a dance class at Alfea, she dons a light fuchsia, crop turtleneck, a purple, orange, and pink hoodie with the word 'dance' on it, and some dark purple, glittery detached sleeves. Her shorts are khaki green, with a yellow belt and a star with the word 'dance' across it. Her socks are striped like her hoodie, with khaki green boots. Her hair is pulled back into a bun with a pink headband. Biker Aisha's biker chic outfit is a soft pule midriff jacket, a periwinkle scarf, blue gloves, a pair of soft purple capris, a pair of dark purple boots, and a dark fuchsia helmet with a white A on the front. Raincoat Her raincoat is a patchwork of purple, green, pink and yellow, with a solid pink front that features green buttons. The sleeves are short, and she wears white gloves with purple trim. Her rain boots are green with yellow polka dots, and pink soles. The tall socks are mainly green plaid, with white, pink, and yellow stripes, and purple tops on them. She also wears a plaid hat with the same pattern as her coat. Pajamas Aisha's Season 3 pajamas consist of a light/dark-purple-colored, light-blue-polka-dotted midriff tank top, boy shorts of the same pattern with a purple headband, and socks of the same repeating colors with purple sandals. Disco Aisha`s disco outfit is a lime green above the midriff top with the bottom cut into a point with white edging and a purple one on it. Her jacket is light purple with above the elbow sleeves , lime green cuffs and lime green pockets. She wears a lime green skirt with deep purple boots with pink stripes around the top. She also wears a white hat and gold hoops and her hair is bunched up into puff bunches. LaylaFormalStock.png|Aisha's formal dress from Season 3 layla982376459345.png|Aisha's Eraklyon Formals Full LaylaDanceStockOne.png|Aisha's dance class outfit lyla15934677892865.png|Aisha's dance class outfit full AishaBike.jpg|Aisha's biker outfit LaylaRCStock.png|Aisha's raincoat layla8723645345.png|Aisha's raincoat full Aisha Disco.jpg|Aisha's Disco Outfit Layla_disco2.png|Aisha's Disco Outfit Full Season 4 Civilian From top to bottom, Layla/Aisha wears a white headband with lime green and pink designs. She wears a lime green tank top under a pink and white side shirt. Her bottoms are green capris with a pink belt with a pink bow on the side and she wears white ankle socks under a pair of pink sneakers with green straps. Tutti Frutti Her choice of fruit is watermelon, so she has a melon ponytail tie, shirt with a green mid-piece, pink shorts and green-pink heels with a melon purse. Winx Club Band Aisha is the drummer when the girls play at the Frutti Music Bar, and she wears a lime green tank top that has a black star on it, and wrist bracelets in black, silver, and lime green. Her jeans are black, with chains, green plaid belt and pockets, and various rips and tears, some with patches over them. The shoes are green ballet flats, with black and green plaid legwarmers. She also wears a lace fingerless glove on one hand. Love and Pet Aisha's Love and Pet uniform consists of a green crop hoodie that has pink fur trimming. Underneath, because her pet is Milly, her pink shirt has carrots on it. With these, she wears soft purple boy shorts with a green waistband and a little bow. Her shoes are pink heels with green socks. Pajamas Aisha's Season 4 pajamas are a yellow, orange trimmed tank top, a pair of yellow shorts with orange trim and a fuchsia belt, a yellow headband, a pair of pink socks, and a green crop jacket. Painting Aisha's painting clothes consist of a blue t-shirt with a pink stripe, a pair of pale green overalls, and presumably blue sneakers, with her hair pulled into a high pony. Travel Aisha's en route ensemble from Season 4 is a dark purple t-shirt with yellow stripes, a pink heart near the hem, a pair of khaki shorts, and pale yellow socks, presumably with purple sneakers. Cowgirl Aisha's cowgirl ensemble is a bright pink midriff top, an orange vest, a dark green bandanna, and a pink bracelet. Her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail, and her skirt is light blue denim with a green stripe. The boots are green and tan, and shorter than most of the other girls' boots. Exercise Aisha's chosen exercise is to lift weights. Her workout clothes are a purple, green and yellow polka dot shirt with lacing over it, a pair of green capris with gold and purple stripes down the sides, and a pair of light blue, purple, yellow and green sneakers. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail with a hair-tie and bow, the same colors as her outfit. Date Aisha's formal, date dress for Season 4 is a periwinkle, off the shoulders ruffly dress, with green trim all around the edges. With this, she wears periwinkle heels and her hair in a high ponytail. Explorer Aisha's explorer outfit, for when facing Diana, is an off one shoulder purple camp top, a pair of khaki shorts with a purple camp pocket, and a pair of purple camp and khaki sneakers with her hair pulled back in a high ponytail. 3.jpg|Aisha's Frutti outfit Rockstarlayla.jpg|Layla's Rockstar outfit LaylaLPStock.png|Aisha's Love and Pet uniform. LaylaPaint.jpg|Aisha's painting clothes Laylatravel.jpg|Aisha's traveling outfit Layla3985763984535-1-.png|Aisha's Cowgirl outfit layla909847584756425.png|Aisha's Cowgirl Outfit Full Laylaexercise.jpg|Aisha's Exercise Oufit Outlayla.jpg|Aisha's date dress LaylaExplorer.jpg|Aisha's Explorer Oufit Season 5 Civilian She wears a long sea-green one piece and a purple belt overtop. Underneath she has a pastel blue and white striped shirt with pink trim. Her boots are blue with pink socks underneath. She has a purple and blue striped visor and her hair is in two bunches. Pajamas She has a light turquoise top and pants with yellow lining and a yellow bathrobe overtop with pink hearts and belt. Her hair is in pigtails with yellow ties. Denim Star She has a pink shirt with puffy sleeves under a dark green striped vest. Her shorts match her vest. Her hat is lime green with a pink flower. She has green ankle boots and knee-length pink socks. Cafe She has a fluffy dark green top underneath a pink denim dress with a white belt. She also has dark green leggings. She wears several bracelets and gold hoop earrings. Sailor Aisha wears a one shoulder top colored in red and is striped. Her shorts are blue with yellow decorations and she has a red belt. She wears yellow sandals with blue and red straps. Her hat is pale blue with a darker blue strap. Her hair is in a long ponytail with yellow decorations. Flower Princess Her skirt is blue with a green translucent layer overtop and pale lavender flowers. The dress is off-the-shoulder and bright blue on the torso. She has purple sandals and a side ponytail. Disco Aisha wears a green baseball cap. She has a green tank crop top under an off-the-shoulder purple shirt with wide sleeves and black trim and yellow writing. She has matching shorts and her boots are purple and grey with green lining. Her hair is in a Morphix shape and has sea blue color hair effects. Beach Her top is striped green and pink and has a purple flower in the middle, and her shorts are solid green with a purple and pink striped belt. She also has a purple flower in her hair. Underwater Explorer She has a green jumpsuit with dark green straps and light blue stripes down her body. Season5Aisha.PNG|Civilian Aisha On her sailor outfit.PNG|Sailor Aisha onher Disco.PNG|Disco 2s4.png|Aisha's season 5 swimsuit Volleyball_Outfit_3.png|Volleyball Outfit Other Snow She has a pink jacket with green trim over a light blue shirt. She has purple pants with a green scarf tied around her waist. Her boots are pink with green ties and fluffy white cuffs. She also wears a purple headband. Rock Climbing Coming Soon... Site She has a long blue denim dress with green pockets and a belt, both of which have leopard print. She also has green leopard print knee-length boots with blue trim. Her hair is in a high ponytail. She has bracelets and green hoop earrings. Sparks Gown Her gown, worn at the end of SotLK, is a spring green floor-length dress, under a darker green bodice that is sprinkled with dark blue flowers. Her hair is pulled back into pigtails, similar to her Enchantix form. Sparks Suit Her jumpsuit in the SotLK movie is a light green all over, with two dark green patches over the front and shoulders. She is seen wearing a helmet with it at some points. Ice She wears an electric green dress with a pinkish flowery skirt. She has sparkly tights and green skates. She also has wrist-length green gloves. Her hair is in two buns similar to her Enchantix outfit. Power Show Her first power show outfit is a cropped light green t-shirt and matching short shorts, and pink legwarmers. Her second outfit is a yellow polka dot crop top and pink sweatpants with yellow stripes. Magic Adventure What can be seen of Aisha's outfits in the coming movie is a dark blue/green tank top, covered by an off the shoulder sky blue shirt. Her shorts are green with a dark blue belt, and her arms have a dark blue lacing on them. Her hair is tied back into puffy pigtails with green bands. Mermaid Aisha's mermaid form has a light green tail, with a pink ruffly belt and ruffly fins. Her top is a spring green strapless bikini top with pink ruffles. Her arms are covered in green fishnets up to her elbows, and she has wings similar to her Winx ones. She wears a sparkly headband, with strands of her hair braided throughout. Magic Adventure Gown Aisha's Magic Adventure gown is lime green with a very pale pink corset. The dress has layers at the bottom that alternate green and pale pink. She also wears translucent elbow-length gloves. Image:WinxLaylaSnow.png|Aisha's Snow Image:WinxLaylaClimb.png|Aisha's Rock Climbing Image:WinxLaylaSite.png|Aisha's Site Image:WinxLayla3DGown.png|Aisha's Sparks Gown Image:WinxLayla3DSuit.jpg|Aisha's Sparks Suit Image:WinxLaylaIce.png|Aisha's Ice Image:WinxLaylaPower1.png|Aisha's Power Show Image:WinxLaylaPower2.png|Aisha's Power Show 2 Image:WinxLaylaPower3.png|Aisha's Power Show 3 Image:WinxLaylaMA.jpg|Aisha's Magic Adventure WinxLaylaMermaid.png|Aisha's Mermaid Gown Aisha.png|Aisha's Magic Adventure Gown Category:Clothes Category:Aisha Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 5 Category:Fairies